Omegle
by OhMyRiker
Summary: a few Niff, Klaine and birdflash RP's i did on omegle. Thank you to everyone that RPd with me!
1. Niff

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_You and the stranger both like Klaine, and Niff._

**Stranger:** "I hate you!" Nick screamed at his fiancé. He regretted the lie instantly. Covering his mouth to stop him from doing anything stupid. They had just been in a forty minute long fight and Nick was looking forward to the end of it where they could cuddle or have sex. He liked make-up sex. Which he didn't get often since they never really fought.

**You:** Jeff has tears streaming down his face "y-you hate me" he stops the small sob trying to escape his lips "fi-fine!" he heads for the door "you promised Nick, you promised this wouldn't happen"

**Stranger:** "Jeffy no! I don't hate you!" Nick cried and ran infront of him. "I didn't mean it." He said despreatley. Backing up so his back was on the door, so Jeff couldn't leave.

**You:** he shakes his head as he tries to push past him "you don't mean it Nick.." he sobs "i dont blame you for hating me, i-i-"

**Stranger:** Nick grabbed his arm. "I love you. More then anything." Nick said looking into Jeffs eyes.

**You:** he wraps his arms around his waist and burries his head in his hair crying uncontrollably "bu-but you dont! nobody loves me Nicky, i k-knew it was too good to be true" he pulls him closer and starts shaking

**Stranger:** "I love you so much Jeff." Nick said wrapping his arms around Jeff tightly.

**You:** Jeff continues crying silently "i l-love you too Nicky, i could never live without you!"

**Stranger:** "I love you. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. I love you. I love. I. Love. You." Nick said kissing Jeffs face inbetween sentences.

**You:** Jeff nods letting out a small whimper "Nicky?"

**Stranger:** "What is it Jeffy?" Nick asked.

**You:** he plays with his hair, his lip quivering "promise you'll never leave me? we'll never fight again righ?"

**Stranger:** "I'll never leave you. Fights are healthy just, not big fights." Nick said kissing Jeffs cheek.

**You:** Jeff nods pulling him closer as he leans in and kisses him

**Stranger:** Nick kissed him back. Their tears mixing together.

_Your conversational partner has disconnected._


	2. Klaine

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_You and the stranger both like klaine._

**You:** Hey Kurt...

**Stranger:** hey Blainey..

**You:** What are you doing?

**Stranger:** laying in bed and thinking of you..

**You:** oh...*sniffles* me too

**Stranger:** You want to come over?

**You:** yeah! i-i miss you...

**Stranger:** i miss you too honey. when you'll be here?

**You:** im uh...walking to my car right now...are your parents home?

**Stranger:** Yes, they are. Why are you asking?

**You:** just wondering...

**Stranger:** have you eaten diner? you yould join us if you want?

**You:** no...do you think it'd be okay if i sis?

**You:** *did

**Stranger:** i'm sure that's alright. My dad always wanted to meet you

**You:** alright...uhmmm Kurt?

**Stranger:** yes? e

**Stranger:** somethings wrong?

**You:** is-is it okay if i stayed the night? m-my parents are home and..

**Stranger:** Yes, sure honey. What happened?

**You:** *sighs* its just..my dad again and i cant...

**Stranger:** All right, I'll just tell my dad you're staying over

**You:** *nods even though he can't see him* i'll sleep on the floor if you want..it's just i cant stand it here...

**Stranger:** No, of course you can. Just come over and we'll talk everything honey.

**You:** *gets in the car* alright..thanks Kurt *sniffles again* im on my way

**Stranger:** ((time skip)) Burt walked downstairs as he heard someone knockin on the door. Kurt hurried down, too. Not fast enough to open the door.

**You:** Blaine is standing there, his eyes red from crying "mr Hummel?"

**Stranger:** Kurt arrives at the door pushing his father away and step towards to Blaine and pulled him into a hug

**You:** Blaine lets silent tears stream down his face as he hugs Kurt tightly

**Stranger:** "It's fines, honey" kurt whispered into his ear. Burt turned around to leave the boys alone.

**You:** he starts shaking as he sobs hysterically "i-i dont know why he hates me so much Kurt! i dont!"

**Stranger:** "He's an idoiot. You are the most loveable person I've ever met." Kurt said and grabbed his hand to lead him to his room. "Come on, we'll go upstairs and talk about it."

**You:** Blaine sniffles and nods "al-alright.." he follows him upstairs, still shaking

**Stranger:** Kurt placed Blaine on his bed and laid down beside him as he cuddled close to his boyfriend.

**You:** Blaine turns to Kurt, draping his arm over his waist "Kurt? why is it so hard for people to love me?"

**Stranger:** "Oh Blaine." Kurt said sadly "There are so many people that love you. I love you and that's not close to hard. I fell for you the second we met. Your father.. he's just a big idiot."

**You:** Blaine's eyes are filled with tears again "i dont think anyone loves me Kurt...they all just feel sorry for me" he looks down

**Stranger:** Kurt titeld his chin up so he can look Blaine in the eyes "Don't ever dare to say that again okay? You are the most wonderfull person i've ever met and I really deeply love you. i love you more then anything else in this world. don't dare to say i'm just sorry for you.

**You:** Blaine nods and whimpers "i love you too Kurt...i really do" he scoots closer to him"c-can i kiss you?"

**Stranger:** Kurt didn't answer he just lean closer to Blaine and kissed him softly

**You:** Blaine rests his hand on the back of his neck as he pulls him closer, his tears falling freely

**Stranger:** "you know you don't have to ask to kiss me right? I love you. You are allways allowed to kiss me" Kurt smiled

**Stranger:** then he continued kissing Blaine pulled his arms around his waiste

**You:** "i-i know...it's just we're in your room...and in your BED..so uhmm.." he blushes as he looks into his eyes "and..well"

**Stranger:** Kurt blushes as well "I I'm sorry" he stammer

**You:** Blaine grins at him "i'ts okay Kurt, i just don't want us to go too far if you don't want to"

**Stranger:** "i i'm not sure if I'm ready for this.. and you are sad..." Kurt mummbles still blushing

**You:** Blaine smiles at him through his teary eyes and he kisses his nose "we're not going to go that far unless you say so Kurt"

**Stranger:** "You're smiling again" Kurt beams at Blaine "Thank you" he whispers softly

**You:** "no problem" he mumbles as he plays with his styled hair "why don't you ever leave it normal for a day?"

**Stranger:** "It looks odd if i do" Kurt answers "Or don't you like it this way? I can style it different if you want" Kurt asked nervously allways wants Blaine to like the way he looks

**You:** he shakes his head quickly "no! i love your hair...it's just" he blushes "i really want to be able to run my fingers through it without all the product"

**Stranger:** "I could just wash them out if you like? "

**You:** Blaine nods excitedly and looks like he's considering something "if..if you wash it out for today, i'll wash out my..." he gulps "hair gel"

**Stranger:** "that"s a

**Stranger:** deal " kurts beams

**You:** Blaine nods happily and pulls him to his chest

**Stranger:** Kurt cuddels against Blain kiss him on the cheek

**You:** Blaine kisses his neck pulling him closer

**Stranger:** "I'll be right back just go and wash my hair" he says sounding a bit sad because he got to leave Blaine allone for a moment

**You:** Blaine nods sitting up and smiling

**Stranger:** Kurt stands up but lean down to kiss Blaine again and go into the bathroom to wash his hair

**You:** Blaine touches his hair, frowning when he fels the gooey substance that is hair gel

**You:** *feels

**Stranger:** After a few minutes Kurt washed his hair and slowly opens the door to his room. "don't laugh okay? I look weird" he says

**You:** Blaine gasps as he looks at his hair "i-it looks so soft!"

**Stranger:** Shyly Kurt steps into the room walking towards to Blaine

**You:** Blaine gets up and sweeps Kurt in his arms, sighing as he runs his fingers through his hair "so soft Kurtsie..."

**Stranger:** Kurt kiss him shortly than push him away "we have a deal" he smiles "go and wash your hair"

**You:** he sighs "fine..but im warning you! i WILL look like a lion

**Stranger:** "i always liked lions" Kurt giggles

**You:** He groans as he walks into the washroom, turning the tap on

**Stranger:** Kurt walk over to the bed to sit down. exciting how his boyfriend will look without hair gel. also happy that Blaine do this for him.

**You:** Blaine walks out the washroom red in the face, his curly locks falling on his face "see?"

**Stranger:** Kurt smile " I love your curls" he stands up walk towards to Blaine to touch his hair

**You:** he looks at him with wide eyes "you do?"

**Stranger:** " I do" Kurt says runs his fingers through the curls over and over again "your hair is so fluffy"

**You:** he laughs "and yours is so soft" he tangles his fingers in his hair smiling

**Stranger:** "i love you" he whispers his hands still in Blaines hair

**You:** Blaine looks down "i love you too Kurt, so much" he leans in and kisses him, more heated than the last time

**Stranger:** Kurt kiss him back. pulling Blaine even closer

**You:** Blaine walks him backward until the back of his knees hit his bed and mumbles "i really, really love you"

**Stranger:** "i love you too Blaine" Kurt mumbles against his lips as they fall on the bed

**You:** he kisses him hungrily and starts sucking on his neck

**Stranger:** "Blaine? what are we ... we shouldn't" Kurt stammel kind of distracted because of Blaines lips

**You:** Blaine stop and lifts his head to look into his eyes "im so sorry Kurt.." he looks down, ashamed "i just really want to"

**Stranger:** "I am so so sorry Blaine but i-i can't" Kurts voice breaks and he starts again "what if i do something wrong? I really love you but..." Kurt looks sad and feels so stupid

**You:** Blaine plays with his hair "it's okay Kurt, i wont make yo do anything unless your ready" he pulls him closer "and what makes you think you'll do something wrong?"

**Stranger:** Kurt blushs "i never did it before. I just want it to be perfect and special for us"

**You:** Blaine brushes his hair off his face "i never have done it either Kurt..and besides..we won't do it, we'll just have a heated make out session

**Stranger:** "sounds good to me" Kurt smilies a bit insecure

**You:** "

**You:** Blaine notices this and kisses his nose "you are beautiful Kurt" he kisses his nose mumbling "you really are"

**Stranger:** "No you are Blaine" he whispers looking into his eyes

**You:** Blaine runs his fingers through his soft hair before resting his hands near the top button of his shirt "are you ready? tell me when to stop.."

**Stranger:** "I...Yes I'am" he mumble grapping Blaines other hand to feel saver


	3. Klaine, ch 3

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_You and the stranger both like klaine._

**You:** Hey Kurt!

**Stranger:** Hey Blaine.

**You:** do you wanna come to my dorm? i kinda need some help with my french homework...

**Stranger:** Yeah, sure. I will be there in a few.

**You:** thanks!

**Stranger:** Kurt got up and looked at himself briefly in the mirror before he walked over to Blaines room and knocked softly.

**Stranger:** "Blaine?"

**You:** Blaine opens the door and grins at him, scolding himself for thinking how good he looked in his Dalton blazer "h-hey Kurt"

**Stranger:** "Hey." Kurt smiled at him, god he looked so good.

**You:** "th-thanks for coming" he clears his throat and smiles sheepishly "im not very good at french"

**Stranger:** "No problem." Kurt laughed and entered nervously his room.

**You:** he gestures to his bed and laughs "you can sit there..." he sits on his bed, trying to keep himself from blushing

**Stranger:** "Okay with what do you have problems?" Kurt asked as he scanned over his room.

**You:** he laughs "Everything, i seriously dont understand a thing"

**Stranger:** "Oh okay. What are your homeworks? I could make them with you." he offered

**You:** he passes him his french book and looks at him gratefully "thanks Kurt..."

**Stranger:** "No problem. I can just do them and you could do what ever you want?"

**You:** he shakes his head quickly "i cant let you do that Kurt" he looks at him, getting lost in his eyes before blushing and shaking his head

**Stranger:** "I-Its fine." Kurt said feeling butterflies in his stomach.

**You:** he stops him from writing by grabbing his hand "no its not Kurt..i cant let you do my work for me.."

**Stranger:** Kurt looked surprised at their hands, feeling nervous. "It's really no problem. I-I guess you've got enough to do with school and warblers and stuff."

**You:** Blaine shakes his head, forgetting to let go of his hand "could you maybe stay here and help me?" he looks at him hopefully

**Stranger:** "Yeah, S-Sure." Kurt said looking at him.

**You:** he claps his hands together happily "thanks again! maybe you can stay and we can watch Harry Potter!"

**Stranger:** "Yes, I love that movie." Kurt said beaming at him.

**You:** Blaine grins and scoots closer to him on the bed "soo...how do you do this one" he points to the third question

**Stranger:** "Je t'aime." Kurt said blushing.

**You:** he cocks his hair to the side "what?"

**Stranger:** "Um- I mean. the third one, the solution is je t'aime."

**You:** he nods happily, jotting the answer down "thanks Kurt...what does that mean?"

**Stranger:** "I love you." kurt said blushing.

**You:** he freezes and turns to Kurt with wide eyes "wh-what was the question?"

**Stranger:** "I don't know." Kurt said looking at him. "What if it wasn't?"

**You:** Blaine gulps and scoots closer to him "i woul'd say that...i love you too"

**Stranger:** Kurt leant closer to Blaine, looking into his eyes.

**You:** Blaine moves even closer "was it a question"

**Stranger:** "No." Kurt managed to say.

_Technical error: Server was unreachable for too long and your connection was lost. Sorry. :( Omegle understands if you hate it now, but Omegle still loves you._


	4. Klaine, ch 4

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_You and the stranger both like Klaine._

**Stranger:** Are you busy? -B

**You:** No...why? - K

**Stranger:** I just wanted to tell you that I'm Senior Class President. -B

**You:** oh? really that's great! im so proud of you hun - K

**Stranger:** Yeah, it's great. -B

**You:** are you okay? - K

**Stranger:** You didn't answer my call the other day. -B

**You:** oh i...im so sorry Blaine, i was with Rachel and i shouldn't have ignored it...i was going to call back but i thought you were mad it me... - K

**Stranger:** Don't you think that not calling me would make me madder? -B

**You:** no...im so sorry Blaine - K

**Stranger:** Yeah, I know. -B

**You:** im really, really sorry. I did the exact opposite to what you told me you'd do when you gave me that promise ring, i ignored you and i ignored your call and oh my gaga im so sorry Blaine - K

**Stranger:** What were you doing with Rachel that was so important? -B

**You:** we weren't even doing something important that would make me ignore your call..we were just talking - K

**Stranger:** Right. -B

**You:** Blaine im so sorry, i really am - K

**Stranger:** You can stop saying sorry, you know. -B

**You:** i know..i just feel awful, i shouldn't have done that to you - K

**Stranger:** But you still did it. -B

**You:** what can i do to make it up to you? -K

**Stranger:** That's for you to work out. -B

**You:** ok Blaine anything...im sorry, im so sorry - K

**Stranger:** Sure. I'll see you soon, okay? -B

**You:** okay? are you coming? - K

**Stranger:** I'm just saying that I'll see you soon. That's all. -B

**You:** alright.. - K

**Stranger:** I love you. -B

**You:** i love you too Blaine, im sorry - K

**Stranger:** I know. -B

**You:** I'll be expecting you then? - K

**Stranger:** Maybe. -B

**You:** okay... - K

_Your conversational partner has disconnected._


	5. Klaine, ch 5

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_You and the stranger both like Klaine._

**You:** Kurt?

**Stranger:** Blaine?

**You:** Hey...

**Stranger:** Whats up?

**You:** not much..i just miss you...what are you doing?

**Stranger:** Im hiding from Rachel.

**You:** why...? - K

**You:** (sorry different story)

**Stranger:** (lol)

**You:** (hahah same thing anyways)

**Stranger:** Rachel's new boy toy is here.

**You:** oh god no...isn't she still with Finn? is she cheating on him because if she is, smack her

**Stranger:** I don't know whats going through that girls head sometimes..

**You:** yeah..must be New York *laughs* how are you doing?

**Stranger:** I really miss you /3

**You:** i really miss you too *sniffles* i wish i could be there with you

**Stranger:** Im coming back to Lima.

**You:** yo-you are? Kurt...but your internship and..i cant do that to you

**Stranger:** I don't care about that. I care about you.

**You:** but Kurt..you need this..what are you gonna do here?

**Stranger:** I don't need this, i need you.

**You:** i-i need you too but...Kurt this is a one in a lifetime chance..

**Stranger:** You don't realize how important you are to me. You are more important than anyone else.

**You:** K-kurt, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me...but i cant just let you leave everything just for me

**Stranger:** Blaine. I love you, You are my world, without you everything would turn to shit.

**You:** *laughs* Kurt..i love you more than anything...but are you sure? i could..i could go to new york?

**Stranger:** You're not transferring school for me again. We could go back when you've graduated.

**You:** b-but Kurt...you work for Vouge, you're in new york...dont come back for me..i dont want to do this to you

**Stranger:** Blaine. Look out your window.

**You:** Blaine sniffles and gets up "i dont know how this is gonna help" he looks out the window with a confused look on his face

**Stranger:** Kurt gets out the car and waves at Blaine " Hey there "

**You:** Blaine's eyes widen and he almost drops his phone "K-kurt?! what?" his eyes fill with tears

**Stranger:** "Blaine i love you and i can't imagine another day without you"

**You:** "K-kurt.." he runs down the stairs as fast as he can and fiddles with the doorknob "Kurt..god..is that really you?"

**Stranger:** "Who else would it be?"

**You:** he runs towards Kurt and wraps his arms around his waist, crying silently

**Stranger:** "I missed you"

**You:** "i mi-missed you too..so much Kurt" he pulls him closer

**Stranger:** "I love you so much"

**You:** "i love you too.." he pulls back and looks up at Kurt with teary eyes "so, so much"

**Stranger:** "I love you more 3"

**You:** he shakes his head, smiling for the first time "noo..i love you more" he kisses his nose

**Stranger:** "Nope i do 3"

**You:** "i dont think so..." Blaine smiles and Kisses him, tightening his grip around his waist

**Stranger:** "Im never leaving you again 3 "

**You:** "please dont..i-i dont think i can live without you"

**Stranger:** "Mw e

**Stranger:** "me either"

**You:** "h-have you told your dad you're here?"

**Stranger:** "Not yet"

**You:** Blaine frowns "oh..uh..do you think i can spend the night?"

**Stranger:** "Dad wouldn't say no."

**You:** "o-okay..oh god...im so sorry"

**Stranger:** "Sorry about what?"

**You:** "sorry that you came for me...you..you had a great job and i blew it"

_Your conversational partner has disconnected._


	6. Klaine, ch 6

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_You and the stranger both like klaine._

**Stranger:** "Wanna have some fun?" Badboy Blaine whispered to his boyfriend.

**You:** Kurt's cheeks turn red as he turns to Blaine "f-fun?"

**Stranger:** "Yeah, let's play truth or dare babe." Blaine winked.

**You:** he blushes"o-okay..who goes first?"

**Stranger:** "Truth or dare?" Blaine asked and laid down on his stomach, leaning on his hands.

**You:** he pauses for a moment "dare.."

**Stranger:** Blaine smirked. "I dare you to take of your pants."

**You:** his eyes widen and his heart skips a few beats "you..i..what?"

**Stranger:** Blaine sat up and smirked. "I dare you take off those tight pants."

**You:** he slowly gets up and starts undoing his belt "are you.."

**Stranger:** "Just take them off babe." Blaine smiled and looked at him with adoring eyes.

**You:** he takes them off and sits back down awkwardly "so uh..truth or dare?"

**Stranger:** Blaine smirked at Kurt's brief and looked up. "Dare."

**You:** he blushes "uhmm...i dare you to..uh...take o-off your shirt?"

**Stranger:** Blaine chuckled and took it off quickly. "You're cute."

**You:** he blushes...and looks down "you're cute too.."

**Stranger:** Blaine crawled up to Kurt and smiled with love eyes.

**Stranger:** "Truth or dare?"

**You:** "truth..?"

**Stranger:** Blaine smirked. "What's your sexiest dream about me?"

**You:** Kurt's eyes widen "Blaine!"

**Stranger:** Blaine laughed. "What? I got my urges."

**Stranger:** He leaned back to the headboard of the bed.

**You:** Kurt blushes "well..i uhmm...it involved showering.."

**Stranger:** Blaine nodded. "Not bad. More details?" He bit his lower lip and smirked.

**You:** he looks at him with wide eyes "uhmm...i-it involved us...naked and uhmm..."

**Stranger:** Blaine chuckled. "Wow, naked huh?" He teased.

**You:** Kurt smacks his arm "shut up...its your turn"

**Stranger:** He laughed. "Dare again."

**You:** he leans forward and he eyes his pants nervously "t-take your pants off?"

**Stranger:** Blaine shrugged and stood up. He fiddled with his belt and looked at Kurt all the time. He took them off slowly and then threw them to Kurt.

**You:** Kurt laughs as he catches them "really Bllane, really?"

**Stranger:** "Totally." He said with sultry eyes and spradled on the bed. Half naked.

**You:** Kurt gulps "m-my turn"

_ Your conversational partner has disconnected._


	7. BirdFlash

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

You and the stranger both like birdflash.

**Stranger:** "Wally... can we talk...?" Most of the team had been silent for the past few days, trying to get over the shock of the simulation that had went wrong and resulted in all of their deaths. "It's... it's about what happened...?" Dick whispered and sat next to his friend, taking off his sunglasses; the boy looked like he hadn't slept.

**You:** Wally sits up with a worried look on his face "Dick? of course, are you okay?!"

**Stranger:** He nodded. "Yeah ... I just... what happened... why didn't you leave...?" Dick swallowed hard. "Why did you want to be with me when we all knew that I was going to die then...?"

**You:** he looks at him nervously and scoots closer whispering "well, would you leave if it was me?"

**Stranger:** He looked down. "No... I couldn't ... let you ...d-die like that..."

**You:** "Dick, you're my best friend, i cant leave you, not ever" he puts his arm around him, pulling him to his side

**Stranger:** "But you could've saved yourself..."

**You:** he looks down at him "i-i cant imagine life without you, i wouldn't be able to live with myself if i had left you there..."

**Stranger:** "I love you ..." He whispered, tears slipping down his cheeks.

**You:** Wally freezes and he grips onto him tighter "i-i love you too"

**Stranger:** "What... really...?" Dick looked up.

**You:** "mmhmm" he blushes and looks at his feet "i love you so much Dick"

**Stranger:** He hugged Wally very tightly. "I ... I want to kiss you ..."

**You:** Wally gulps "i w-want to kiss you too" he looks at his lips with wide green eyes "could i?"

**Stranger:** Dick flushed and nodded.

**You:** he turns over and cups his face in his hands, "wow...i should've told you that a long time ago..."

**Stranger:** "I thought you wouldn't want a kid like me..."

**You:** Wally blinks at him "wh-why?"

_Your conversational partner has disconnected._


	8. BirdFlash, ch 8

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_You and the stranger both like birdflash._

**Stranger:** Wally...?

**You:** Dick? are you okay?

**Stranger:** I think so ...

**You:** what happened?

**Stranger:** Bats was angry ...

**You:** *frowns* why?

**Stranger:** He saw me kiss you ...

**You:** *looks at Dick wide eyed* h-he..what?

**Stranger:** *very upset*

**You:** *sits down next to Dick, pulling him on my lap* i wont let him break us up, i promise

**Stranger:** I'm so sorry, I should've been more careful...

**You:** *strokes his hair* Dickie..its not your fault.

**Stranger:** *sniffles* I'm sorry.

**You:** *kisses him softly" its okay Dickie, its okay

**Stranger:** What if I never get to stay with you... ever again?

**You:** im not gonna let that happen..if he tries to separate us..

**Stranger:** *wipes tears from eyes*

**You:** *kisses both his eyelids close* if he tries to separate us i'll pick you and and we run

**Stranger:** Where will we go?

**You:** i dont care as long as im with you...

**Stranger:** *snuggles into, sniffling*

**You:** *runs my fingers through his hair* i love you Dick..

**Stranger:** I know... I love you more than anything...

**You:** wh-what did he say?

**Stranger:** That I can't see you anymore...

**You:** why? did he give you a specific reason?

**Stranger:** He thinks that people will use you to hurt me...

**You:** and? doesn't he know that by breaking us up he's just hurting you more?

**Stranger:** I think he's a robot ...

**You:** *laughs* im not letting him take you away from me

**Stranger:** *smiles softly* My hero...

**You:** *kisses his nose softly* always

**Stranger:** *twitches nose cutely*

**You:** *smiles* were's bats?

**Stranger:** I don't know...

**You:** *nods* does he know we're you are?

**Stranger:** I-i ... I don't know...

**You:** d'you think he'll come here? i dont wanna leave you Dickie

**Stranger:** I don't think he'll find us

**You:** *whimpers as he lays down, pulling him close to his chest* i really hope not..

**Stranger:** *kisses his neck lightly*

**You:** *wraps his arms around his waist* hmm

**Stranger:** *nuzzles* Wally...

**You:** *kisses the top of his head* i cant imagine what it would be like without you, here in my arms everyday

**Stranger:** *sniff*

**You:** *sighs* we're gonna have to confront him sooner or later you know..

**Stranger:** I-i know... unless I just hide forever...

**You:** *hums softly* i would love to hide forever with you

**Stranger:** What a story that'd be... a handsome 17 year old runs away with an innocent little boy ...

**You:** *laughs* innocent? stop trying to make me sound like some sick perverted psycho

**Stranger:** I am innocent... *sticks out tongue*

**You:** *tickles him* no, no you're not

**Stranger:** *squeals and tries to get away*

**You:** *laughs* dont squeal too loud! bats may hear us!

**Stranger:** Gag me then...

**You:** *raises his eyebrows seductively* you know what i would do to you if i managed to gag you Dickie

**Stranger:** What would you do?

_Your conversational partner has disconnected._


	9. Niff, ch 9

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_You and the stranger both like klaine, and niff._

**You:** "Nicky?" Jeff stares at the boy across the room "you up?"

**Stranger:** "Hmm?" Nick said, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "What is it Jeffie?"

**You:** "i cant sleep" Jeff looks at Nick with wide, scared eyes

**Stranger:** "What's wrong?" he asked, getting up and climbing into his friend's bed, still sort of half asleep, snuggling into him a little.

**You:** "i-i had a nightmare.." he looks down at Nick blushing

**Stranger:** "What was it about?" he asked ,running a hand through Jeff's hair.

**You:** he looks down and his lip quivers "i-i cant tell you.."

**Stranger:** "Jeff, you can tell me anything..." Nick said, worried about his friend.

**You:** he looks into his eyes with his teary ones "but if i do..you'll be mad.."

**Stranger:** "I could never be mad at you..." Nick said, brushing away Jeff's tears.

**You:** "b-but you were...you were mad and you said you didn't want to be friends anymore.."

**Stranger:** "Why would I ever say that? I... you're my best friend Jeffie, I care about you so much..."

**You:** Jeff chokes back a loud sob "be-because i..."

**Stranger:** "Because what?" he asked softly, kissing the top of Jeff's head and brushing away more tears.

**You:** "because i told you.." Jeff shivers as he kisses his head "i told you and.."

**Stranger:** "What did you tell me Jeffie?"

**You:** "i told you that i" he closes his eyes, waiting for Nick to burst like in his dream "i told you i l-loved you.."

**Stranger:** "You... you love me?" Nick said, pulling back and smiling brightly at Jeff.

**You:** Jeff looks away sniffling "im sorry Nicky, i really am but i cant keep myself from falling for you"

**Stranger:** "Jeff..." Nick said, gently moving his friend's face towards him. "I love you too... so much..." he said softly, pulling him close so that their noses were touching. "Can I kiss you?" he whispered.

**You:** Jeff's breath hitches and he tries to look into his eyes, going cross eyed instead ".." he tries to form words but ends up squeaking and nodding

**Stranger:** Nick smiles at how adorable Jeff is and quickly captures his lips in a kiss, a hand tangling in Jeff's hair.

**You:** he kisses him back softly and hesitates as he slips his hands up his shirt, trying to pull him closer

**Stranger:** Nick moans a little, partly in surprise, as Jeff slides his hands into his shirt. He wraps his arms around Jeff and pulls him closer, rolling over so he's on his back and Jeff is on top.

**You:** Jeff chooses the opportunity to slip his tongue in his mouth

**Stranger:** Nick gasps and lets Jeff's tongue easily slide in, pulling him even closer.

**You:** his hand reaches up to cup the side of his face while the other tugs at his sweat pants "hmmm..Nick.."

**Stranger:** Nick whimpered as Jeff tugged at his sweat pants. "Mm, tell me what you want baby..." he said, helping Jeff take them off.

**You:** Jeff inhales deeply "i-i want..."

**You:** he just gazes at his boxers, as if he was imagining ripping them off

**Stranger:** "Tell me what you want..."

**You:** his mouth runs dry "uhmm"

**You:** "i-i want you"

**Stranger:** "All of me?" he asked, nipping at Jeff's neck

**You:** he rests his hands on his hips, nodding

**Stranger:** Nick moaned, pulling Jeff down for another deep kiss.

**You:** he squeaks and wraps his arms around him again

**Stranger:** "Mmm, I love you Jeff, so much..." he said, trying to yank Jeff's shirt off.

**Stranger:** "Be my boyfriend?"

**You:** he nods "d-do you really have to ask?"

**Stranger:** "Just wanted it to be official..." he said with a blush.

**You:** Jeff grins "you're h-half naked Nick, nothing more official than that"

**Stranger:** Nick laughed. "I know, but I wanted to be able to call you my boyfriend when we made love for the first time..." he said, nuzzling into Jeff's neck.

**You:** Jeff blushes "y-yeah"

**Stranger:** "Do you still want me?" he asked, kissing him again.

**You:** He nods breathing heavily "i might just have an orgasm in anticipation"

**Stranger:** "Mm, don't do that baby..." he said, kissing a hickey on his boyfriend's neck as he pulled off Jeff's pants.

**You:** he wiggles them off and kisses his head, giving him more access to his neck

**You:** "s-stop teasing"

**Stranger:** "Mm, fine..." he said with a slight laugh, stripping as well and grabbing lube from the nightstand.

**You:** Jeff sits up, looking uncomfortable in his boxers "you keep lube in your nightstand?"

**You:** ...

**Stranger:** "Yeah..." he said, blushing a little.

**Stranger:** "Just... sometimes it helps when... when I'm jerking off..."

**You:** he raises his eyebrows and his face turns bright red "y-you.."

**Stranger:** "Yes..." Nick said, kissing at Jeff's neck. "Always thinking of you..." he said as he popped the cap of the lube open/

**You:** Jeff gasps and stars to pull off Nick's boxers

**Stranger:** Nick let's Jeff get his boxers off and pours some lube onto his fingers. "Am I topping?" he said, blushing a little.

**You:** Jeff blushes swallowing hard and tries to keep his eyes on Nick's face "i-ive never done this before so i guess.."

_Your conversational partner has disconnected._


	10. Niff, ch 10

_You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!_

_You and the stranger both like klaine, and Niff._

**You:** "Nick?"

**Stranger:** "Yeah, Jeffy?"

**You:** "i-i cant sleep..." Jeff sighed

**Stranger:** Nick turned on his bed with a small sigh, now facing him. "Me neither."

**You:** Jeff looked at him with wide eyes "c-can i sleep in your bed tonight?"

**Stranger:** Nick thought for a second and then nodded, making space for him. "Get over here."

**You:** Jeff walked over to his bed, accidentally toppling over and falling on top of him

**Stranger:** Nick blushed lighty as he could feel the other boy on top of him, but then chuckled softly.

**You:** Jeff blushed and rolled off of him "sorry.." he grinned

**Stranger:** Nick let out a soft laugh. "It's fine."

**You:** Jeff sighed and cuddled up to his chest "im tired" he mumbled

**Stranger:** Nick wrapped his arms around the other boy. "Try to sleep then?"

**You:** Jeff shook his head "i can't"

**Stranger:** "Why not?"

**You:** Jeff sighed looking up into Nick's eyes "i dont know...i just cant.."

**Stranger:** Nick looked back at him and then leaned close to place a small kiss on his cheek. "You can still try."

**You:** Jeff's face turned red, his cheek burning "how?"

**Stranger:** "Just close your eyes, silly." He giggled. "That'd be a start."

**You:** Jeff closes his eyes and rests his head on his chest, waiting a second or two "Nicky..."

**Stranger:** "Mhm?" Nick had also closed his eyes.

**You:** Jeff poked his chest, eyes fluttering open "i cant sleep"

**Stranger:** Nick opened his eyes, just to roll them at the other boy. "You tried for like two seconds!"

**You:** Jeff stuck his tongue out at him "noooo"

**Stranger:** Nick couldn't but laugh. "Alright, let's just cuddle then."

**You:** Jeff grinned "but im tired..."

**Stranger:** Nick looked at him. "And what am I supposed to do about that?"

**You:** Jeff pouted at him cuddling closer "i dunno..."

**Stranger:** Nick let out a small sigh. "Me neither .."

**You:** Jeff poked his side "Nick.."

**Stranger:** "Yeaaaaah?"

**You:** "help.."

**Stranger:** Nick narrowed his brows. "With what?"

**You:** Jeff looked up into Nick's eyes "i can't sleep.."

**Stranger:** "You mentioned that." He chuckled.

**You:** Jeff moaned and kicked the covers off of himself "and im tired but i dont wanna sleep"

**Stranger:** "Okay, why don't you want to sleep?"

**You:** "you're too comfy.." he snuggles into his chest again

**Stranger:** Nick smiled a bit. "I know, I'm the best cuddler."

**You:** Jeff smiles into his chest "i'm tired though..."

**Stranger:** "And I'm telling you for the last time, close your eyes and /try/."

**You:** Jeff shook his head again "i dont wanna" he pouted and nuzzled his head into his neck

**Stranger:** Nick snuggled close to him with a small sigh.

**You:** "Nicky..? why cant YOU sleep?"

**Stranger:** "Because you keep talking?" He laughed. "No, I don't know. Thinking about too many things."

**You:** Jeff pulled away looking into his eyes "what're you thinking about?" he yawned

**Stranger:** "Doesn't matter." Nick smiled at him before closing his eyes again.

**You:** it had only been three seconds before Jeff poked him again "yes it does, tell me"

**Stranger:** Nick sighed. "Fine .."

**You:** Jeff smiled "i promise i'll leave you alone if you tell me"

**Stranger:** "There's someone I like." Nick mumbled, barely hearable.

**You:** Jeff's smile drops slightly "o-oh..who is she..or he"

**Stranger:** Nick blushed a bit. "He .. He's a good friend, which is why .. I don't stand a chance."

**You:** Jeff sighed "well..why don't you tell him? i mean, he'd be stupid to say no to you"

**Stranger:** "I .. I don't think he feels the same and I really dont want to risk losing him."

**You:** Jeff huffs "well then he's damn oblivious" he reaches over and grabs his hand giving it a small squeeze "tell him"

**Stranger:** Nick nodded slowly. "But how?"

**You:** Jeff looked down sadly "uhmm..just bring it up when he's not expecting it?"

**Stranger:** "I like you."

**You:** Jeff's eyes widen and he looks up at Nick "y-you what?"

**Stranger:** Nick looks back at him and chews on his bottom lip. "I .. I like you."

**You:** Jeff's heart beats wildly in his chest "y-you do?"

**Stranger:** Nick nods at him hesitantly.

**You:** Jeff reaches up to place his hand at the back of his neck

**Stranger:** Nick looks at hi

**Stranger:** *him slightly nervous.

**You:** "that's good" he whispered "cause i like you too"

**Stranger:** Nick blushes a bit. "Y-You do?"

**You:** he looked into his eyes, a wide smile on his face "y-yeah"

_Your conversational partner has disconnected._


End file.
